1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a slide rail assembly, and more particularly, to a slide rail assembly with a damping device capable of providing damping effect while two rails of the slide rail assembly are relatively moved.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Generally, a slide rail assembly comprises a first rail and a second rail movable relative to the first rail. Preferably, the slide rail assembly further comprises a third rail movably mounted between the first rail and the second rail for forming a so-called three-section slide rail assembly.
In the prior art, when the second rail and/or the third rail is opened relative to the first rail along a first direction or retracted relative to the first rail along a second direction, a user cannot aware that the second rail and/or the third rail is going to arrive at a specific position relative to the first rail. Therefore, the slide rail assembly of the prior art cannot meet specific market requirements